Mitch Dumbsey World
"This place is horrible!"-'Mitchell Dumbsey, Jr.' "My dream is finally complete!"-'Mitchell Dumbsey' Dumbsey World Company, a theme park and multiple entertainment companies in the United States of America and is a multibillion-dollar company that tried to take over half of the movie, television, sports, and other companies only to get into a dispute with the Fuchs Entertainment Holdings and nearly bankrupt the company. The Dumbsey Company is notorious for taking out too many loans to pay off its $50 billion worth of debts because of shady business practices and illegal trade with North Korea, Venezuela, Pakistan, and Iran. History Mitch Dumbsey World opened up in 1955 in Los Angeles, California and became a major tourist attraction before declining because of alleged safety concerns and violation of human rights. Over the years it accumulated more than a billion dollars of revenue from its guests and by 1966 it became a multibillion-dollar corporation and dealt with the worst human rights abuses such as Muammar Gaddafi, Fidel Castro, Che Guevara, Saddam Hussein, Idi Amin, Ayatollah Khomeini, Kim Il-sung, Nikita Khrushchev, and Mao Zedong. In 1978 the park was closed for a month because of health and safety concerns with the venues and rides after the health inspector found the black mold and huff on a lot of rides and other attractions. Then in 1982, a series of new attractions were added to the park like the Uranium Dumps and Sovietland which stirred a little controversy with the public because of the tensions between the real Soviet Union in the United States. Mitch Dumbsey was arrested on the property for disorderly conduct and also lewd behavior and was sentenced to a year in prison. However, he posted bail the next day threatening to sue the Los Angeles Police Department and everyone in it with a $50 million dollar lawsuit which caused them to become in debt. Dumbsey Funded Failures The Dumbsey Space Center was a "multi-billion dollar piece of crap!" said Fred Harsh, CEO of the Mitch Dumbsey Corporation and he was trying to pay off the debt by forging checks. This was the reason why NASA cut funding for the program which crashed more than 4,000 rockets and wasted more than 67,000 acres of farmland and more people complained about the odor of burning chemicals making them sick and nothing was done about it until the U.S. government had to step in. Also, Dumbseyland has been criticized for being a scheme for getting more visitors to their failing park like the Killer Clown attraction where people were actually threatened to be killed by serial killers dressed up as clowns. Sections of the Park & Attractions *Democratic National Convention Museum, a museum that is dedicated to all the Democratic National Conventions of the United States. *Uranium Dumps, the dump grounds of the illegal toxic and radioactive waste. People go here to try to clean it up however sometimes they fail and become contaminated themselves. *Hillary Clinton Museum, a museum dedicated to Hillary Clinton with memorabilia from her failed the presidential election. *D-bagville, a replica of the most disgusting town in the United States which includes a cafe that serves crappy coffee and stale donuts. *Bluntstown, the most controversial section of the park which includes marijuana dispensaries and marijuana-themed rides. *Gangland, this is a section dedicated to violent gangs and also drug dealers it's under supervision because of excess crime coming in the area. *Shats n' Giggles Theater, the theater where people throw feces at each other and laugh at other's misfortune. However, this is going to be shut down soon due to health hazards. *Lunatic Ranch, a rant where you get chased by a Madman in a mask carrying a chainsaw until your dismembered and found in a ditch years later. *Crappy Movie Studios, this is where all the magic happens well at least for crappy movie enthusiasts. *Sovietland, live under the Soviet Union for a night in this reproduction of the USSR here everyone can work in gulags, by picking potatoes and also participating in purges. *Segregation Town, a full-length replica of a segregated town back in the 1950s down South during the Jim Crow era. This attraction includes all sorts of memorabilia from the error like the Ku Klux Klan exhibit and also the Birmingham Jail which functions as a real holding facility for rowdy guests. 'Former Attractions' *The Hall of Murderers (1964-1996), shut down because of a problem with multiple murders occurring there. It was the last time any serial killer attractions were allowed in public. *Sewage Treatment Museum (1995-1999), closed after a pipe explosion causing a river of raw sewage to flood the section of the park. *Old Toytown (1964), abandoned after toys started to come alive and murder the guests. *Main Street Park (1991-2006), shut down after tainted food caused a huge outbreak of violent zombies and killed a bunch of tourists. The health department condemned the whole area as a hazard for human health and had it shut down. *The Dumbsey Gallery (1987–2007): was a failed gallery of Dumbsey-related art. The Dumbsey Gallery was the only area listed on Dumbsey World maps as both an attraction and a retail location. Also, the Gallery sometimes featured subliminal artwork and sketches from certain attractions or movies, sometimes (as in the 100 Muckeys exhibit) the displayed art was associated only with Dumbsey and not with any specific attraction, film, or event. Often, prints from the exhibit were available for purchase via the print-on-demand system, and the Gallery always featured items such as books about Dumbsey artwork. It was shut down about burnt to the ground by the CEO because of a scandal involving a series of counterfeit copyrighted materials that were sold illegally. *The Muckey Gallery (2005-2009) used to sell prints of the ride posters featured in the tunnels leading to and from Main Street Park. The former gallery was replaced by the Dumbsey World Suite. In October 2009 the gallery closed its doors forever, but now it sits empty on Main Street Park. *Dumbsey World Suite (2008-2014), a 2,000 room luxury apartment. It was created as part of the failed promotion that ran from April through September of 2008 however it failed due to a waste of money. Now the area is filled with homeless people and rats. Assets owned by The Mitch Dumbsey Company Dumbsey Enterprises, Inc., in Los Angeles, is seen as incorporated, is the copyright holder and trademark owner of Dumbsey-branded intellectual property and other Dumbsey branded IP. It functions as the licensor of Dumbsey IP toward licensees and subsequently appears in litigation, court documents and other venues worldwide where it defends the rights of its IP against unauthorized use. Formed as a reincorporation in Follywood of the former Dumbsey Productions on February 11, 1986, Dumbsey Enterprises was given its current name on February 9, 1996, as a consequence of the completion of the merger between The Mitch Dumbsey Company and Dumxar Animation Studios Inc. In published SEC filings pertaining to The Mitch Dumbsey Company (DUS), prior to February 9, 1996, Dumbsey Enterprises, Inc. (DUE) appears in its stead to avoid confusion since a holding company (Dumbsey Holdings, Inc.) was created to carry the DUS branding after the merger. Fuchs Entertainment Inc. was bought by the Dumbsey Company in 2016 for over $0.6 billion and had to relinquish the purchase due to low funds. The Marbella Comic company filed a lawsuit against Dumbsey because of antitrust laws and regulations that they violated because of their monopoly on other assets resulting in more debt. In 2017 the United States reported that the company owed more than $100 billion in taxes and fees for purchasing Fuchs Entertainment resulting in the seizure of the properties The Dumbsey Channel The Dumsey Channel is a television channel which first aired in Florb World on April 1, 1968. The CEO name Harry Asscher made a fortune when he discovered florb in that region. Later he sold all his belongings and made it big in Lost Alligator City. The Dumbsey Channel was owned by leftists from somewhere that can't be found and was funded by some billionaires from the United Kingdom. Controversies The Dumbsey Company was no stranger to controversies about harassment, lawsuits, covert military operations and maintenance of their parks and recreation centers. In 1995 an employee was fired from Mitch Dumbsey World and then arrested for stealing more than $500 worth of merchandise to sell on the black market and China. The company has been accused of human rights violations regarding the working conditions in factories that produce their merchandise. It has been criticized also by the United Nations for its illegal military operations in third world countries and the establishment of military governments under the guise of liberty and human rights. It was reported that the company carried out more than 100,000 government contracts to place a hold on the logging and mining industries which resulted in environmental disasters that lasted for many decades. The Mitch Dumbsey Company took control of the major food and beverage companies different countries restricting the population that depended on the local governments of giving them fresh food and water causing a war between the government and the people resulting in strikes from both sides. However, they find $500 billion for their involvement in illegal activities and also human rights violations from smuggling to huff farms in the remote jungles. The Muffin Man Amusement Park Incident The Muffin Man Amusement Park is a former theme park that was opened in 1965 and closed down in 1995 because of dangerous and harmful chemical is spilled there making national headlines. However, the owners covered it up because they had affiliations with Mitch Dumbsey who totally denied this claim and sued the company requiring the rights to the Muffin Man. This was later taken to court and the judge determining to deal with this insignificant case or not and it was later decided he would not take the case. Over the course of months after the case was thrown out the Mitch Dumbsey Company filed a lawsuit again against the Muffin Man Entertainment Company because they demanded to have the company pay royalties over a disputed character. Category:Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks Category:Dumbsey Category:Dumb Ideas Category:Failures